The Way Of Many Things
by yashiesgirl1
Summary: kagome is a princess with a horrible past. on her 10th bday she finds inuyasha being beaten by people from a near by village.she helps him and they have been friends ever scence. now kagome is betrothed and inuyasha is her only way out. will he be able to
1. the past

The Past

Kagome is a princess that lived happily with her family. 2 brothers, 2 sisters and her parents. There parents never spoiled them, for hopefully they would one day take the thorn. Kagome was only 4 when a demon after the shikon jule attacked the kingdom. Her older brothers and sister help kagome and her only younger sibling escape into the woods. She never saw her parents again, they died saving the kingdom.

**6 years later**

It was Kagomes tenth birthday and she wanted nothing but to be with family. She hadn't seen or herd from her brothers scene the horrid day 6 years ago. Her sisters left her to because they wanted to move to another village and she refused to leave. She thought about a law her parents made, the first child to get married would inherits the kingdom. Unless they thought that it would be for the good of the people that another would take there place on the thorn.

Kagome was just outside the village by the river when she saw a crowd of people. They had sticks in there hands and she noticed that they were beating a boy about her age. The villagers were saying horrible things like…

You're worthless!

Nobody wants you here!

No one likes a half-breed

Kagome rushed over and struggled to get through the mob of people. When she finally did she saw the boy with silver hair, dog ears, amber eyes and wearing a red kimono. She ran over to him and yelled at the villagers.

Kagome: leave him alone what did he do! He didn't hurt anyone!

Villager: he's a half-breed.

Kagome: so! It's not his fault!

(The villagers left muttering under there breath.)

The boy was in awe, wondering why they left when she defended him

Kagome stood up offering a help in hand

Boy: what just happened?

Kagome: my name is kagome and the villagers left because they know not to mess with me. I'm the princess of the southern land.

Boy: I'm Inuyasha. I herd that it's the most powerful kingdom and one of the princesses have some special powers.

Kagome: (giggles) Ya, I know that's true because that one is me.

Inuyasha: that's why they left?

Kagome: Yep, …..now come on you can stay with me until your wounds heel.

Inuyasha: You sure?

Kagome: Ya, come on.

**8 years later**

(It was dark and Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting by a fire.)

Inuyasha: Kagome?

Kagome: Yea

Inuyasha: whats the one thing you would wish for if you could anything in the world, no strings attached?

Kagome: ummm….


	2. the wish

Aki; hi! Im mizu's(yashiesgirl1) friend im gona do skits and im helping with the story teehee im so happy rite now!oooo my pizzas done! Im sooooooooo hungry!(stomach growls) . 

Mizu; ur always hungy….

Aki; no im not!(trys to lie to best friend)

Mizu; you no you are

Aki;(dreaming of chickensticks and cc (chocolate and candy)…….what? did you say something?

Mizu;…..you are weird

Aki; huh?

Mizu; quit daydreaming!

Aki; is the pizza done yet ……(goes to look 4 pizza)

Mizu; the pizzas right here aki

Aki; oh…gimme!

Mizu;(hands over pizza to aki before she gets tackled)

Aki;PIZZA!

Mizu; now two pizzas will take her about a half hour on with the story!

Disclaimer: ya you no I don't own these characters ecept 4 the ones I made up

Aki;the person Ashley later in the story is the one and only me!hahahaha I no you'll love it

CH.2 THE WISH

Kag; ummmmm…probly my mothers blue pendant

Inu; why?

Kag; because I know my family wil be reunited some day, my mothers pendant was beautiful and very powerful if it fell into the wrong hands we'd all be skrewed and it represents my mom

Inu; you sure

Kag; yea what would you wish for

Inu; to see my parents

Kag; why?

Inu;I never knew my father and my mom died when I was five

Kag; how come you didn't kow your father, an howd your mom die

Inu; their dead it doesn't matter

Kag; im sorry I just wondering its-

Inu; I don't need your pity

Kag; I don't get you inuya-

Inu; exactly you don't understand

Kag; DAMIT LET ME FINISH!

Inu; fine go ahead

Kag; what I meant was I don't understand YOU inuyasha, ive never had any trouble talking about my parents

Inu; just leve me alone…(goes to bed)

Kagome couldent stop thinking about her 18th birthday coming up next week_ im going to have to tell him sometime_.

The next morning

Kag; inuyasha……..inuyasha……..INUYASA!

Inu; hu…what(yawn)

Kag; its about time time

Inu; can I ask you a question

Kag; what

Inu; what the hell were you thinking my ears are sensitive!

Kag; realy.. I thought they were for show

Inu; ya well there real soo NO SCREAMING IN THEM

Kag; no really I thought after knowing you for 8 years they were fake

Inu; whatever im going back to bed

Kag; no your not

Inu; why not

Kag; because I need to talk to you about something important

Inu; what

Kag; its about my 18th birthday

Inu; ya so

Kag; I need to return to my kingdom

Inu; the only time a girl returns to her kingdom is when…

Kag; she's betrothed…

Inu; WHAT! TO WHO!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------END OF CH. 2

mwahhahahaha (aki tuned into a talking squirrel (she has the power to shapeshift)

mizu; squirrel spreken ze English

I spreken

Why are you a squirrel

I dunopoof (turns back into aki)

I like squirrels

Then why are you yoreself again

I guess I got tired of having fur up my butt

Oh………..so r&r ppl plz!


	3. on the road

Aki; hello! Were sorry the last 2 chapters were so short typing is boring… zzzzzzzz…

Mizu; aki………aki?...AKI!

Aki; Wa?  
Mizu; you slept until 3 this afternoon! How can you possibly be tired?

Aki; I dunno

Mizu; Get your lazy-ass over here and help me

Aki; I don wana

Mizu; I have chocolate

Aki; …..WHAT DO YOU NEED HELP WITH!

Mizu; I knew it...

Aki; What?

Mizu; you are totally obsessed with food

Aki; so your problem is?

Mizu; …. (sighs)…

Aki; what are you so depressed about?

Mizu; I'm hungry

Aki; OOOOOHHHHHH! NOW WHO'S OBSESSED WITH FOOD!

Mizu; So you're still worse! you eat constantly; I only have 3 meals a day! Oooohh wat now!

Aki; I just like food more than you do

Mizu; Oooh who told ya so!

Aki; Ya I like food so what?

Mizu; Ok! New subject!

Ya ……so what do ya wana talk about

Aki; I dunno …..OOOOOHHHHH! I know!

Mizu; Wait tell me after these ppl have been waiting long enough

Aki; (sighs)…..ok….

disclaimer; you ppl know I don't own them (snivel...) so don't ask!

(Aki&mizu) so enjoy this chapter plz r&r!

CH.3 On the road

Inu; the only time a girl returns is when ……

Kag; she's betrothed.

Inu; WHAT! TO WHO!

Kag; Koga

Inu; KOGA! WHO ARE YOUR PARENTS!

Kag; A, WELL I THOUGHT YOU'D KNOW AFTER KNOWING ME FOR 8 YEARS

Inu; WELL THEY MUST BE PRETTY STUPID!(can't remember)

Kag; THEY WERE THE KING AND QUEEN OF THE SOUTHERN LANDS; YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!

Inu; no. (qwiver, qwiver hides behind boulder)

Kag; good

Inu; well I'm going with!

Kag; why are you worried inu (puppy eyes)

Inu; no! you'll just get killed if you go by yourself  
kag; you know you love me… (kidding)

_how does she know that!_

Inu; ya it's a disease

(they both laugh)

later that day…

Inu; what are you doing?

Kag; what does it look like

Inu; packing

Kag; exactly we have to get going early tomorrow

Inu; how early

Kag; early

Inu; HOW early

Kag; early

Inu; HOW EARLY!

Kag; REAL early

Inu; HOW EARLY DAMIT!

Kag; 5:30-6:00

Inu; have fun

Kag; what you're not coming

Inu; no, I AM coming i just not getting up that early

Kag; alright..well leave at 8:30

Inu; fine

Kag; great

…………

Inu; hey kag

kag; ya

inu have you ever met this guy

kag ya I have

inu; when

kag; when I was 8. I was running away from my sister after a fight, that's when I ran into him. We started to talk and he walked me back to my house

inu;what did you think of him

kag; he's nice

inu; NICE, HES AN ASS! HES A MANGY WOLF!

Kag; why do you hate him so much

Inu; that's off subject, do you like him?

Kag; as a friend…im going to bed

Inu; good nite

Kag; inuyasha

Inu; what

Kag; you should go to bed soon, we have to get up early tomorrow

Inu;ya ill be in bed soon

Kag; Alright

Inu; _who am I kidding_

The next morning..

Kag; You ready to go

Inu; Ya

Kag; Then lets go

Inu; Right behind ya

That afternoon…

Kag; Im hungry, we should stop for lunch

Inu; Alright but then were on the way again

Kag; Since when do you care about going

Inu; I don't

Kag; Ya you do

Inu; Whatever im going to sit in the shade

_Kag; He's jealous and he knows it_

……………….

Kag; Inuyasha do you sense something strange

Inu; Ya and I don't recognize the sent

Kini; HI! My names kini! what's yours! I didn't expect to see anyone in the forest, the village ppl locked me in my room cuz I wouldn't stop annoying ppl…but I escaped mwahahahah! so what are you doing here?

Kag; Wooh hold on im kagome and this is inuyasha

Kini; Cool

Inu; Doesn't someone need you , don't you have any friends?

Kag; INUYASA! SIT!bang

Kini; (kini jumps on inuyasha) oooohhh doggy!

Inu; Get off of me!(jumping around trying to yank her off)

Kini; Oooo ears!(pull, pull)

Inu; OOOOWW! KAGOME HELP!

Kini; Wwwoooo hhhhhoooooo!

Kag; What its fair punishment..

Inu; I didn't deserve this!(pull, pull again)

Kag; (giggle) I beg to differ

Inu; GET OFF OF ME!

Kini; I don wana!

Kag; Kini

Kini; Ya(still on inu)

Kag; Don't you have any friends to play with

Kini; No everyone thinks my dads a demon

Kag; Is he

Kini; No, but I wish he was then I could repay the ppl for hurting my mom

Kag; that's not nice

Kini; what they did to me wasn't nice either

Inu; hurting ppl is wrong, trust me I know how it feels

Kini; no you don't

Inu; I was beaten by villagers because I was different

Kag; how bout I give u some tips

Kini; sure

Kag; kill them with kindness

Kini; is that when u beet them with a bam boo stick

Kag; no……you..

Kini; Ooooo. . . . . that's where you chase them with a bam boo stick…….

Inu; SHUT UP! ….LET HER TALK!

Kag; you just act nice to them no matter wat they do to you … like …the closet thing

Kini; that's to hard

Kag; try it first

Kini; ok( walks away into the woods and disappears )

Kag; now we should get going we have to be there in 3 days and we still have a long way to go

Inu; ok…..hop on my back

Kag; u sure

Inu; ya just get on well move faster

Few hours later…..

Kag; inuyasha

Inu; ya

Kag; its getting dark we should stop soon

Inu; well stop at the next village or opening in the wood we come to

Kag; ok

20 min later…..

inu; were here

kag; …………………..

inu; kag

kag;……………………………..

inu; _she must have fallen asleep( _he lays her down on a blanket and covers her up then gos to bed)

The next morning…..

Kag; _where am I._ inuyasha? _I must have fallen asleep on his back so he put me to bed_

Inu; ..zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…….zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz……………zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Kag; _I don't want to marry koga but I cant lose my kingdom. Inuyasha help!_

Inu; kagome….kagome …..KA..GO..ME!

Kag; wa ….ya

Inu; What r u doing

Kag; thinking

Inu; Samthing wrong

Kag; Fine why

Inu; noten

Kag; we should get going.


End file.
